How Time Goes By
by Drac0-L0ver
Summary: Well, I am not very good at summaries, but here goes. Hermione and Draco find out that they are going to be Head Girl and Head Boy together. When they stary working, they think that everything is going to go wrong. But they are very wrong...
1. The Meeting of Head Boy and Head Girl

Waking up early, Hermione jumped out of bed and packed the rest of her needed belongings in her trunk. Hermione looked at her clock, which read six fifty-nine A.M. 'Three more hours until we leave,' she thought to herself. Today was the beginning of her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was very ecstatic because she was named Head Girl. "I wonder who is Head Boy, Crookshanks," she whispered to her cat. "I hope it isn't Malfoy. I would rather kill myself than sleep in a room next to him."  
  
~*Draco's Life*~  
  
Meanwhile, many miles away, Draco Malfoy was just waking up. He lifted his black satin sheets and crawled out of bed, making sure to put on his black slippers. He put his finished homework into his bag, and stuffed his bag into his trunk, along with his Head Boy badge. "The last thing on earth I want to do is to work with Mudblood Granger. I hope she wasn't made Head Girl." He snarled at his old brown teddy bear. Draco walked out of his room and headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast.  
  
~*Hermione's Life*~  
  
Hermione made sure she had everything (Homework, robes, winter cloak, brush, etc). "Crookshanks, are you sure you want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to. Hermione was trying to persuade him not to go because he was turning twelve in a couple of weeks. That is rather old for a cat. Crookshanks sat there and just purred at her. Hermione picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum!" Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and sat down at the table. "What would you like for breakfast, dear?" her mother asked. "Eggs and toast will be fine."  
  
  
  
~*Draco's Life*~  
  
Draco stumbled lazily down the stairs while tripping on his pajamas, and walked into the kitchen to find that no one was home. 'Surprise surprise, Draco. Mum or Dad aren't here to take me to Kings Cross. Oh well, I guess I have to use Floo again.' Draco thought. His parents haven't been there each year to take him to the train station in London. He made himself some bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast. He sat there staring at the wall while eating his breakfast quickly. After finishing his breakfast, he went up to get dressed and to gather his belongings. He checked his trunk in the manor that Hermione did, and then went downstairs to make sure they had Floo Powder. He checked the little pot next to the fireplace and found just a handful of powder left. He dragged his trunk into the pit and crawled in behind it, and shouted "Kings Cross Station!"  
  
~*Hermione's Life*~  
  
Hermione and her parents were loading her things into the trunk of the family care. After a few minutes of trying to make everything fit, they finally left. Hermione looked at the small clock on the dashboard of the care. The time was nine thirty. "Come on! We are going to miss the train!" Hermione was getting worried. They lived about two hours away from London, and then the traffic was going to be just horrible once they got there. "Don't worry. We will be there in due time!" He father said, trying to coax her so she wouldn't worry. "Ok, what ever you say, Father." Hermione had Crookshanks curled up in her lap. "Wow, I can't believe you will be turning twelve this year."  
  
~*Draco's Life*~  
  
Draco landed smoothly in a vacant office at the station. He got up, brushed off his pants, and dragged his trunk out into the hallway. Draco walked right onto platform 9 ¾. 'That must have not really been there.. Wow, I am confusing myself right now.' Draco was thinking about that office. It was in the spot where he usually walked through when he was in the main part of the station. "Now to find Head Girl/Boy compartment." Draco never usually talked to himself like that; he was just so confused right now. He walked towards the front of the train and asked the conductor, "Excuse me, sir, do you think you can tell me how to find my way to the Head Boy and Girl compartment?" The conductor looked him up and down and smiled. "Certainly, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me." The conductor led him to the front of the train and poked his head into one of first few compartments. "This is where you and Miss Granger will be staying on the way to Hogwarts." Draco caught his breath and coughed. "Who did you say is the Head Girl?" Draco was hoping he didn't hear Hermione's name. "Oh, I said Miss Hermione Granger. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, sir. I just didn't hear you."  
  
"Very well then. You are two hours early, how come?"  
  
"Never mind. Good day!" Draco walked into the compartment and watched as the conductor walked off. "God damn it! How come it had to be her?!" Draco couldn't believe that he had to spend the whole term with her.  
  
~*Hermione's Life*~  
  
A long two hours passed with no traffic. It was ten thirty. "Mom, dad, turn here."  
  
"Yes, dear. We know how to drive." Her mother said. "Sorry, just a bit excited." Hermione smiled widely and leaned back against the seat. As they turned into the parking space, Hermione unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll go get the trolley. Honey, help her get her trunk out." Mr. Granger left the car for a few minutes, only to return with a banged up cart. "Sorry, this was the last one." He shrugged and lifted Hermione's trunk onto the cart. Hermione put Crookshanks into his wicker basket, loaded him onto the trolley, and started off for the building. "Are you guys going to come with me?" Hermione asked when she saw her parents just standing there. "I'm sorry, honey. We have several appointments today we have to attend. I'm so sorry." Her mother was saying it in the most apologetic voice she could make. "Ok, I guess I will see you guys in June, then. I love you so very much!" Hermione ran into the station, pushing her trolley as fast as she could. Ten forty-five. Hermione ran for the pillar at platform nine and ten. She ran through the brick wall and stopped the conductor. "Excuse me, where is the-"  
  
"Fifth compartment from the engine." The conductor cut her short because it was ten fifty five."  
  
"Oh shit." She whispered when she looked at her minute watch. She ran for the front of the train, pushing random students about trying to get to the compartment. When she reached the fifth one, she sighed (ten fifty eight) a sigh of relief, and climbed aboard. When she got inside, she stopped dead in her tracks. "You!? What are you doing here?" Hermione couldn't believe that he was made Head Boy. "Same thing as you are, hun." Draco sneered at her. "I didn't expect you to be here." Hermione was growing red with anger. "Nor did I. And don't call me 'hun'." "Ok. First, if you are going to act like that, Hermione, sit on the couch opposite of me. And two, don't act stuck up."  
  
"I am not stuck up. You are the one who is always acting smug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o0o0o0o0o! My first fanfic ever! Please R/R, I accept flames! 


	2. The Rest of the Train Ride

Chapter 1- The Train Ride to Hogwarts  
  
~*Hermione's Thoughts*~  
  
The beginning of the trip couldn't be any worse for either teenager. 'Why, oh, why did it have to be him? I mean, there are about two hundred other guys in the school.' "Earth to Granger, are you alive? Or are you thinking about a way to be a full witch?"  
  
"Maybe I am thinking of a way to not have to talk to you for the whole year." Hermione smiled at him and stared out the window.  
  
~*Draco's Thoughts*~  
  
Draco was thinking about how his parents never say they love him, or how they never say "Have a good term!" like most parents do. He felt a bit of tears welling in his eyes. "Erm, Draco," Hermione felt kind of weird calling him bye his first name, "Are you ok?" "What? Oh, of course I'm ok," He wiped his eyes on his robe, "What do you think I am, poor?" "Well, no. I just thought you looked kind of sad." Hermione got up and sat next to him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? So you and the dream team can mock me all year?"  
  
"No, I wanted to see if I could help you."  
  
"There is nothing you can help me with. It is my parents. They never say, "I love you", or "Have a good term!" I bet your parents do that."  
  
"Until this year they did. They used to walk me to the platform and give me a kiss goodbye. They said they "Had a lot of appointments to attend"." "Oh. My parents weren't even home to say goodbye. I wish they would, though. Because whenever they send me owls, they are threatening me, or they want me to meet a new person during the holidays." Hermione put her hand on Draco's. "Don't worry. They will not want to do this later." Hermione yawned and leaned against the wall away from Draco.  
  
~*Hermione's Thoughts*~  
  
"Eep, Why is he telling me this stuff? Just last year I was his worst enemy. Apart from Harry and Ron that is. This is personal, he should see a counselor, or talk to Snape. He likes him like a son." Hermione thought, trying to look like she was asleep. She opened her eyes up really quickly and stood up. "Drac- erm, Malfoy, why in the bloody world are you telling me this?" Draco blushed. "Well, you see, um," Draco started to scowl at her. "Maybe because I wanted to tell somebody?" he said so loudly, people were sticking their heads out from their cabins. Hermione looked back at them and glared. "It seemed like last year you hated me," she said, smirking at him. "What makes you think I don't anymore, Mudblood?" Hermione gasped and glared. "Don't. You. EVER. Call. Me. That. Again. Malfoy." She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. It had been a while since he had called her that, so it came at a shock. She took out her wand and pointed it at him. After realizing what she was doing, she withdrew and sat across from him and cried. He turned away and hugged her legs so he couldn't see her. "Why would Dumbledore do this to me?" she asked, "How come he couldn't have chosen Hannah, or someone else?" she sniffed and wiped her tears. "I really hate you, Draco. I really do." Draco lowered his eyebrows and titled his head to the left. "I never knew it would affect you this much, Hermione." She looked at him through her thick brown hair. "Hmm. Maybe it affected Neville the same way. Or maybe you should think before you act." He looked at her, walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. Hermione scooted further away from him so she wouldn't touch him. "Well, maybe it isn't what I do, Granger. Maybe I enjoy doing this." He saw the look on her face, "Or, maybe I should think. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean." Hermione laughed. "What is so funny?" She snorted before replying. "Hah, what would all of the other people think of you? Draco, the big soft Ferret!" She nudged him in the side. "Maybe it would be better if you were a little nicer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After about three hours of talking, Hermione had fallen asleep, and without noticing it, she fell upon Draco's lap. He smiled and wrapped an extra cloak he had around her, so she wouldn't get cold. After about another two hours, they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco sighed and shook Hermione awake, careful not to aggravate her. "What? Oh, are we there?" "Yeah, we are," Draco smiled at her. Hermione just glared at him and walked out of the compartment and headed for the horseless carriages.  
  
~~~Draco's Thoughts~~~  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful," Draco said, not being careful of what he was saying. Hermione turned around. "What did you say?" "Nothing. Who said it was anything about you, anyway Granger?" Hermione glared and walked off.  
  
~~~Hermione's Thoughts~~~  
  
"God, I hope he wasn't talking about me," she thought, climbing into one of the carriages. "Hermione!!!" said a voice in front of her. "Harry? Oh my god!! How are you?" She didn't realize she had climbed into the same carriage as Ron and Harry. "Long time no see," Ron said patting her on the shoulder. "You won't believe who head boy is." Hermione said, looking out the window. "Who? Neville?" Ron and Harry laughed. "No, Malfoy. And I had to sit on the train with him for eight hours. Now I have to share living quarters with him for a year. Argh! Why does it have to be me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that good? OOH, please reply!! 


End file.
